


we will meet again.

by shslivalice



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, idk how to tag pokemon trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: slight au. drabble inspired by a stray thought.lucas meets a spirit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	we will meet again.

Even after Galeem and Dharkon had been defeated, not every Spirit had regained their original body. A lot of them hadn't - and it had caused quite a bit of strangeness. Thankfully, some of those who had regained their forms had taken on the massive task of getting everybody their identity back - but sometimes, some didn't wish for it.

It was a warm sunny day in their strange broken world. It hadn't been restored, either. It had begun to, but these things took time. They had begun to set up contact with other realms - perhaps they could help? (Though he disliked having so much attention thrown on him, Cloud Strife had brought up his previous experience with a similar realm.) But Lucas had come to where he always came - a small hill, overlooking a town. He spent a lot of time up here - though when asked, he just gave a little smile. He knew Ness was busy today - the two of them shared a home, didn't they? Sort... sort of.

It was a nice quiet place, and that's what Lucas needed. He... he'd been avoiding people from home. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle it - after all, he'd heard... h-he'd heard... that his mother was there. His lips curved into a frown even thinking about it. Not just his mother, but his father, and his dearest friends. And even if he hadn't heard it... his brother was there as well, wasn't he?

All of them were waiting, and he was too scared to show himself. (He was one of those who still had his own body. That was something he was grateful for.) Perhaps he was so afraid because this had happened so soon after the final Needle had been pulled. Had this been his wish? Had this been what he had been working for - everybody living, but being forced to fight?

Tears began to ran down his face again - before, quite suddenly, he heard a snort. Looking down, bracing himself, he saw an Ivysaur. Ah... either it was somebody who'd become one, or it belonged to one of those Pokemon Trainers. It was a pale one, to be sure - leaves browning, spots looking almost like freckles. Another snort, as the Ivysaur nudged him - and pushed him over, letting out a play roar.

"Ivysaur, no!"

The sound echoed, and Lucas looked over at the Pokemon Trainer. This one had discarded his hat, his hair being messy and short. He'd also put on some fresh clothes - an orange hoodie, long and clearly made for somebody taller. (Perhaps one of those swordsman?) Rushing over, the Pokemon Trainer put a hand on Ivysaur, who bit at him playfully. "Sorry, Lucas-- you are Lucas, right?"

Lucas nodded, crawling from under the Pokemon. He explained, quietly, that it was okay. It was right to ask if he was the right one - there were many... him.

"It's weird, isn't it? That all of this happened. At least you're you, right? And I'm me."

Curiously, Lucas had to ask, quietly - was he the original? With a frown, Pokemon Trainer shook his head. "No, I'm not. Otherwise I'd be keeping that goofy hat on." That got a chuckle out of Lucas, and Pokemon Trainer smiled. "So... came up here for a cry?

No judgement if you did."

Lucas paused, and gave a little nod. Quietly, Pokemon Trainer put away Ivysaur - and began to take out a blanket from his backpack - setting it up on the grass. "...this place is overwhelming, yeah. It brings the dead back to life."

...Lucas stared for a moment, focusing, wondering. His tone of voice... he looked down at himself, before sitting down. Yeah... they did. His family was back. But he hadn't gone to see them.

"You haven't?" Pokemon Trainer asked, but he seemed to already know. "Not everybody has their family here. You're lucky."

He knew that. Lucas pouted a little. It's just... he's changed since his family was... they were...

But Lucas had to ask. The Pokemon Trainer-- he was Claus, right? He thought that Claus had been... another him.

The Pokemon Trainer froze. And then grinned. "You're smart as always, Lucas. I... something weird happened after everybody saved the world, and I became this guy. Weird, huh--"

Claus couldn't finish, as Lucas clung to him. He... he was ready now, to go see everybody else. To go see his mother. And his father as well. Why had he been so afraid? Holding his brother - even if his brother was now taller then him - had given him the courage he'd wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> idek. enjoy. might write more in this 'verse. gives me an excuse to write ouendan fanfic later. |D  
> anyway the reason lucas doesn't have dialogue is bcuz i was inspired by how mother 3 implies dialogue for who you're playing as instead of writing it out.


End file.
